L'ombre sur les murs
by nick-avec-une-tete
Summary: Je ne suis personne. Personne ne me connaît. Personne ne sait que j'existe. Je ne suis qu'une simple ombre sur les murs de Poudlard. Ceci est l'histoire d'un personnage oublié et d'un personnage ignoré dans le monde magique d'Harry Potter. COMPLÉTÉ
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien du monde d'Harry Potter, que ce soit les personnages ou leur monde. Tout cela a été créé et appartient à la très talenteuse J.K. Rowling.**

_J'ai commencé à réécrire cette histoire il y a moins de deux heures. J'ai travaillé sur la première version pendant près d'un mois, sans jamais être satisfaite. Maitenant, je peux le dire sans crainte, je le suis. J'ignore pour le moment s'il s'agit d'un "one-shot" ou si je vais d'autres chapitres. Au cas où, j'ai donné un titre au chapitre. _

**L'ombre sur les murs**

**Abandon et fantasme**

Je ne suis personne.

Personne ne sait qui je suis; personne ne me reconnaît dans les couloirs lorsque je passe; personne ne sais que j'existe.

Je devrais être habituée pourtant, car ce n'est pas nouveau comme situation. Bien avant que je mette le pied sur le sol de Poudlard j'étais déjà exclue de tous les groupes possibles. Qui aurait voulu passer son temps avec une fille bizarre comme moi, je vous le demande? Non seulement j'étais incapable de parler quand on m'adressait la parole (saleté de gêne) mais en plus, un tas de trucs étranges arrivaient autour de moi.

Un jour, alors que ma soeur aînée riait de mon appareil dentaire, son couvre-lit pris feu. C'est drôle, car je me souviens avoir été très en colère contre elle et avoir souhaité qu'un malheur lui arrive. Or, elle adorait ce couvre-lit. Je me rappelle qu'elle s'était soudainement mise à crier à l'aide et que ma mère, totalement affolée, s'était précipitée au premier. En voyant les flammes qui atteignaient presque le plafond, ma soeur qui essayait de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'instincteur et moi qui restait figée sur place, ma mère ne sut où donner de la tête. Finalement, elle avait optée pour ma soeur, car elle avait arrachée l'instincteur des mains de celle-ci et lui avait ordonnée d'aller appeler les pompiers pendant qu'elle éteignait le feu.

Je sais que ma mère avait voulu me demander ce qui s'était passée, mais elle crue à ce moment, en s'aperçevant que je ne bougeais pas depuis le début de l'incendie, que j'étais en état de choc. Elle préféra alors m'envoyer me coucher.

Ni elle, ni ma soeur, ni moi, avons abordé le sujet depuis lors. C'est comme si nous avions décidé d'enfouir ce mauvais souvenir au plus profond de notre mémoire. À moins que ce ne soit la peur d'en parler, je n'en sais vraiment rien.

À l'école, ce n'était guère mieux. J'étais si intravertie que j'étais tout simplement incapable de parler à qui que ce soit. Lorsqu'on me regardait, je baissais automatiquement les yeux, comme un mécanisme d'autodéfense. C'était comme si je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie. En fait, je crois que j'aurais voulu être invisible. J'aurais voulu me fondre dans les murs ; devenir une ombre parmi tant d'autres.

Mais mon rêve ne fut jamais exaucé. Pire, je reçue plus d'attention qu'à l'accoutumée le jour de mon onzième anniversaire.

J'étais assise à la table, mangeant le petit déjeuner que maman m'avait préparé pour l'occasion, quand un énorme oiseau, qui se trouvait à être un hibou, pénétra par la fenêtre ouverte de la salle à manger. Peureuse de nature, j'avais commencer à hurler, espérant que ma mère m'entende. Heureusement pour moi, c'était difficile d'en faire autrement, et ma mère était arrivée en courant pour chasser la pauvre bête.

Plusieurs coups de balai plus tard, le volatile s'en alla, mais non sans avoir fait tomber un morceau de papier dans mon assiette.

Je me demande parfois comment aurait été ma vie si ma curiosité n'avait pris le dessus et si je n'avais pas ouvert l'enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit mon nom et mon adresse à l'encre verte.

Je me souviens encore du regard sceptique de ma mère au moment où elle lisait la lettre, de ses yeux incrédules lorsqu'elle ouvra la porte à une jeune femme qui se disait être une sorcière et de sa détresse quand celle-ci lui proposa de nous emmener acheter mes livres et mon matériel scolaire.

Ma soeur était tout excitée. Elle ne cessait de parler et de poser des questions à la sorcière qui portait le nom de Maxine. Dans la librairie ou nous avions fait halte, elle feuilletait tous les livres sur lesquels elle pouvait mettre la main. "Je t'envie", me disait-elle. Et je voyais bien au fond de ses yeux qu'elle était sincère. Le seul hic dans tout cela était que moi, je ne désirais pas y aller. Je voulais rester à la maison avec ma famille et aller à l'école du quartier. Peu m'importais que je n'avais pas d'amis et que je me disputais parfois avec ma soeur, je voulais être avec elle, dans un endroit où je me sentais en sécurité et où je me savais aimée.

J'en fit part à ma mère quelques jours avant mon départ. Nous étions toutes deux assises sur le bord de mon lit, moi parlant, elle écoutant. Je lui avais fait ma requête, l'implorant de me garder auprès d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas flanchée. "Je veux que tu étudies dans une bonne école" et "tu risquerais de le regretter plus tard et de m'en vouloir" étaient ses deux principaux arguments. Au fond de moi je savais qu'elle avait raison et pourtant, je me rappelle m'être sentie abandonnée et incomprise. Ne me déclarant pas complètement vaincue,j'avais réitérer ma demande encore et encore. Finalement, ma mère décida de mettre un terme à notre discussion qu'au moment où ma lampe de chevêt éclata en mille morceaux. Était-elle sur le point de capituler? C'était possible. Mais je sais que tout changement d'idée qu'elle eut pu avoir à cet instant s'évapora avec la lumière.

Le premier septembre, ma malle était prête et attendait à côté de la porte d'entrée. J'avais d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, car j'avais pleuré toute la nuit. À présent, j'en n'avais plus la force. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de ma mère qui sanglotait dans la cuisine. La semaine d'avant, j'avais vécu la même scène avec mon père au téléphone. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire à quel point il était fier de moi et qu'il espérait que je lui écrive pour lui dire comment cela se passait dans mon école de sorcellerie.

Dans mon école de sorcellerie... on ne se rend jamais compte de l'étrangeté de ces mots qu'au moment où on les voit sur une lettre officielle.

Maxine était arrivée peu après neuf heure, empoignant ma malle tout en me disant de faire mes adieux. Ma soeur me serra contre elle, me donnant quelques conseils pour ma "nouvelle vie", quant à ma mère, elle s'accrocha à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, pleurant à chaudes larmes contre mes cheveux.

Puis elle se détacha, difficilement, cruellement. Elle me caressa tendrement le visage et me dit de faire attention et de lui écrire à la minute même où je le pourrai.

Dans le taxi qui nous emmenait Maxine et moi à la gare, je pouvais encore sentir la douceur de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassé sur les cheveux et de ses doigts courant légèrement sur ma joue.

Je me rappelle de la stupeur que j'avais ressentie en voyant Maxine disparaître dans le mur qui menait au quai d'embarcation et encore plus de mon évermeillement devant le château de conte de fées qui nous apparaissait sous le clair de lune alors que je faisais la traversée du lac avec les autres élèves de première année.

Ma peur avait alors fait place à de l'espoir. L'espoir que finalement toutallaitbienaller. Mais ma peur était revenue à la vue d'une sorcière au visage austère qui nous expliquait comment nos années d'école allaient se dérouler dans notre maison d'adoption.

Pour la cérémonie de répartition, je m'étais attendue à tout, sauf à cela. J'étais soulagée de voir que finalement je n'avais pas besoin de montrer mon manque de talent certain à toute l'école. J'étais certaine que tous les autres élèves devaient être très doués en magie et que moi, je n'étais qu'un simple malentendu. Je me disais qu'il était fort probable que la lettre m'ait été adressée par erreur et que, pour mon plus grand bonheur, ils allaient me renvoyer chez ma mère.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Mon nom fut appeler et je dû aller m'asseoir sur le tabouret, riant avec les autres de la maladresse de Neville Londubat qui était allé prendre place à la table des Griffondor, le choixpeau toujours placé sur sa tête.

"McKinnon, hein? Tu es sûrement fille de moldu, je me trompe? Je vois que tu es très loyale, principalement envers ceux que tu aimes. Je vois également que tu es avide de montrer tes capacités. Je ne vois qu'une maison pour toi POUFSOUFFLE!"

Le dernier mot résonna dans la salle entière et j'enlevai le chapeau, les mains tremblotantes et le coeur battant. Je le remis sur le tabouret et je me dirigeai vers la table qui sifflait et m'applaudissait bruyamment. Je pris place à côté d'une petite fille aux nattes blondes que je reconnue comme étant la première élève a avoir subi la cérémonie.

"Salut! Je m'appelle Hannah. Hannah Abott," se présenta-t-elle en souriant largement.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment elle arrivait à sourire alors qu'elle venait de quitter sa famille pour plusieurs mois. Toutefois, je me retins de lui en faire la remarque et je me présentai tout aussi courtoisement.

En raison de cette trop grande joie que je considérais totalement injustifiée, je n'ai jamais pu être amie avec Hannah,  
comme avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. La seule personne qui selon moi avait le droit d'être content d'être là, c'était le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se nommait Harry Potter. Un autre garçon, du nom d'Ernie McMillan, m'expliqua qu'Harry était un orphelin qui avait été élevé par une famille qui le détestait et qui lui faisait du mal. Je dois avouer qu'en entendant cela, j'éprouvai de la pitié pour lui. Un peu plus tard, soit en troisième année, j'ai commencé à me dire qu'Harry était la seule personne qui pouvait peut-être me comprendre, en fait, j'en étais convaincue.

Je voulais lui parler, lui conter mes plus sombres secrets ; j'étais devenue complètement obsédée par lui, rêvant de son visage et de sa voix. Il fut même le principal acteur de mes premiers rêves érotiques et c'est à lui que je pensais lors de mes premières tentatives de "plaisirs solitaires". Mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à lui adresser la parole. Chaque fois qui s'approchait de moi et que j'ouvrais la bouche, un son étranglé en sortait, détruisant tous mes espoirs. Le soir, j'en pleurais, me disant à quel point j'étais stupide et qu'il était nécessaire que je mette un terme à cette obsession qui commençait à dégénérer.

J'avais réussi, vous savez. Mais ma réussite fut de courte durée, car en cinquième année, Harry débuta ce club secret. J'en avais entendu parler par Hannah qui en avait parlé à Susan dans le dortoir. Timidement, les yeux baissés vers mes pieds, je leur avais demandé si je pouvais me joindre à elles. Après tout, moi aussi je désirais réussir mes buses en défence contre les forces du mal. Ce fut ma perte, car sitôt que je le vis dans le rôle de professeur, si beau et si courageux, mes fantasmes reprirent.

Je sais que ce n'est pas sain et que je me fais du mal plus qu'autre chose, mais je suis incapable de m'en empêcher. Sans mes rêves, je n'ai plus rien. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est même pas une amourette. Pour être franche, j'ignore ce que c'est. Ce n'est qu'un rêve qui me permet d'avancer, sans plus. Je sais qu'Harry Potter ne me connaît pas, il ne sait même pas que j'existe et cette idée, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, est très réconfortante pour moi. Car s'il me connaissait, je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir l'indifférence dans ses yeux. Peut-être cela ne fait-il aucun sens? Mais le fait est, que s'il me voyait, rien ne serait plus comme avant et je perdrais mon beau rêve à tout jamais.

Ce que je veux, c'est continuer à être invisible et de continuer à être qui je suis vraiment...

Morag McKinnon, l'ombre sur les murs de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.

* * *

_J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire après avoir lu le chapitre du Choixpeau dans le premier livre d'Harry Potter. J'ai été frappée par cette fille qu'on ne connaissait pas et je me suis dit : pourquoi pas en faire une fic? ce que j'ai fait :)_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en penser, ce serait très apprécié._

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


	2. L'égoïsme est une vertue

**Disclaimer : c'est le même qu'au premier chapitre**

_Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir aller plus loin qu'un "one-shot" pour cette fic, mais le soir où j'ai posté le premier chapitre, je me suis rendue compte dans mon lit que McKinnon était présenté dans "L'ordre du phoénix" comme étant une famille de sorciers. Et là, je me suis dit : personne ne va le remarquer, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, le lendemain, quand j'ai vu que Zabou l'avait remarqué, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire une suite pour corriger mon erreur. _

_Je tiens également à dire que cette fic ne dépassera sûrement pas 5 chapitres et que les opinions et visions de Morag vis-à-vis certaines choses ne réflètent en rien les miennes. _

**Chapitre 2 **

**L'égoïsme est une vertue**

C'est fou comme une simple chose peut nous paraître acquise, surtout si celle-ci fait partie de notre routine. En regardant par la fenêtre du compartiment du Poudlar Express, je me rendis compte, avec indifférence je dois l'admettre, que c'était la dernièrefois que je voyais le paysage défilé dans cette direction.

Quitter Poudlard était pour moi un moment inévitable de ma vie qui me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Beaucoup pourrait penser que je n'ai pas de coeur, car il est vrai que j'y ait tout de même passé une grande partie de ma vie, mais le fait est que cela ne me fait rien du tout. Pourquoi regretterais-je un endroit qui m'as rendue malheureuse? Pourquoi pleurerais-je pour une école qui m'as obligée à quitter ma famille et le confort de mon foyer, sans parler de ma vie que j'avais alors? Je sais qu'elle n'était pas super, mais elle demeurait ma vie. Mais là n'était pas le problème...

Le problème, vous voyez, est que je n'aimais pas la vie.

Quelqu'un m'a une fois demandé, avec sarcasme si je me souviens bien, pourquoi je ne me suicidais pas. Sur le coup, je l'ai regardé avec le plus grand dédain et j'ai tourné les talons sans demandé mon reste. Mais plus tard, dans la chaleur de mes couvertures, j'avoue avoir longuement réfléchie à la question. En effet, quelles étaient les raisons qui me poussaient à continuer? Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts avant que je n'aboutisse à une réponse convenable. J'attendais tout simplement.

J'attendais que quelque chose arrive, qu'un événement extraordinaire ait lieu. Quoi? Je ne sais pas, et je crois que c'est là que réside la beauté de la chose. L'avenir est si mystérieux et incertain. C'est comme un film : parfois l'intrigue est ennuyante et on a le goût de partir mais on reste, histoire de savoir ce qui va se passer. Et finalement, la fin est parfois si inattendue qu'on est content d'être resté. Il est certain que d'autres fois, on est déçu, mais au moins, on a su comment tout se terminait et il n'y a pas eu de regrets.

C'est à tout cela que je pensais en observant les nombreux arbres qui passaient à une vitesse alarmante. À cela et à mon père. Mon père qui m'avait menti, qui m'avait caché des éléments importants de mon existence.

Il le savait, mon père...Il savait que j'allais recevoir la lettre le jour de mes onze ans ; il savait - enfin, il supposait - que j'allais devoir tout abandonner pour pouvoir étudier dans cette école ; il savait que je n'étais pas comme tous les autres enfants de mon école primaire ou comme ma soeur...

Mon père était un cracmol.

Sa famille était une succession de générations de sorciers et de sorcières, tous plus doués les uns que les autres. Papa fut le premier cas de cracmol et jamais on ne lui pardonna. Il m'avait dit que ses parents n'étaient pas des maniaques de "sang-pur" et qu'ils avaient même luttés contre "vous-savez-qui" , mais jamais ils ne l'avait traité comme ils avaient traité ses frères. C'était comme s'ils avaient eu honte de lui, et c'était probablement le cas d'ailleurs. Pourquoi le choixpeau a-t-ilcrû que j'étais fille de moldus, me demanderez-vous? J'ai posé la question à mon père, et la réponse m'a plutôt attristée. En effet, ses trois frères sont morts pendant la première guerre, et comme papa n'est jamais allé à Poudlard...Bon, vous voyez où je veux en venir.

Il est étrange quand même que mon père avait finalement décidé de me parler de son héritage sorcier alors que j'étais sur le point d'obtenir mon diplôme. Peut-être voulait-il me dissuader de quitter le monde magique comme j'en avais eu l'intention en juin? Bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu le savoir puisque j'en avais discuter avec personne? Cependant, comme j'avais appris avec le temps qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la capacité des gens à cerner mes pensées, j'avais décidé de ne pas m'arrêter sur le sujet.

"Euh, ça te dérange si je partage ce compartiment avec toi?"

Je me retournai vivement la tête pour me retrouver face à face avec ma version masculine de Griffondor, Neville Londubat. Il se tenait devant la porte, le visage cramoisi. Je voyais bien qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part, et pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Étais-je méchante? Peut-être bien. Tout doucement, comme pour lui démontrer que j'en n'avais rien à faire de lui, je retournai à la contemplation du paysage, tout en pensant qu'il aurait compris le message. Malheureusement, c'était trop demandé.

Il s'asseya juste devant moi, totalement indifférent à...mon indifférence. Aux bruits qu'il faisait avec sa bouche et à ses pieds qui tappaient sans arrêt sur le sol, je me rendis vite compte de son malaise et cette idée me fit sourire bien malgré moi.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça?" me demanda-t-il en voyant là une porte de sortie au silence assourdissant qui régnait dans la petite pièce.

Lentement, délibérément, je lui répondis avec ma voix qui signifiait le plus clairement du monde 'de-quoi-tu-te-mêle':

"Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, Nulville."

En disant ce nom, je pensais qu'il allait finalement s'apercevoir que je n'avais pas envie de parler. Mais non! Je devais lui donner ça, ce garçon était tenace.

"C'est Neville," m'avait-il ditd'un air menaçant (et oui! menaçant, qui auraitpensé ça de Neville) "Tu es à Poufsouffle à c'que je voie," fit-il en montrant ma robe du doigt, "c'est drôle, je t'ai jamais vu."

"Comme tout le monde," avais-je murmuré.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'avait entendu, etencore moins ce qui m'avais pris de dire cela, mais à partir de ce moment, il arrêta la conversation et préféra se concentrer sur un livre de botanique. Franchement, je crois que ce pauvre diableétait bien le seul élève de tout Poudlard à aimer la botanique et à considérer à en faire un métier. Mais bon, à chacun ses passions : pour Neville, c'était les plantes, pour moi, c'était mon obsession à détester tout le monde et celle, un peu plus maladive, d'espionner tous les faits et gestes d'Harry Potter.

Car je n'avais pas arrêté. À 17 ans, presque 18, j'étais toujours aussi accro du "survivant" ou "du sauveur," pensais-je, puisque mon bien-aimé avait finalement vaincu le grand méchant à peine 5 semaines auparavant. C'était grâce à cela que j'avais pu aller visiter mon père en France à Noël, et que Neville avait pu aller fêter avec toute sa grande et heureuse famille composée uniquement de sorciers.

Dites-moi que je suis amère si vous en avez envie, j'en n'ai rien à faire. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais étécontente pour Londubat, qui avait probablement passé des vacances superbes, alors que moi, javais dû traîner avec un père qui avait décidé de se vider le coeur.

Eh oui! Le cynisme commence jeune dans ma famille si vous voulez tout savoir. Et je n'ai pas honte d'avouerque j'étais déjà rendue à ce stade à cet âge.

* * *

C'est bizarre comme les gens qui ne vous connaissent pas l'oublient facilement, vous ne trouvez pas? Et je sais de quoi je parle. 

Au retour du congé du temps des fêtes, monsieur le griffondor avait soudainement décidé que nous étions des amis, me parlant sans cesse et me demandant comment j'allais. Il m'avait même demandé d'être sa partenaire pour le projet donné par le professeur Chourave! Pour ça, je l'avoue, j'avais accepté de me prêter au jeu. Malgré le fait quej'avaisréussià passer mes buses dans ce cour, mes notes n'étaient pas assez bonnes pour que je fasse la fine bouche et refuse de travailler avec le meilleur de la classe. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus. Toutefois, pendant un court instant, je me suis mordue les doigts, car Harry Potter, mon Harry, voulait se placer avec Neville pour ce travail et celui-ci lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas puisqu'il était déjà avec moi. J'aurais pu mourir, car sans le faire exprès, je l'avais déçu, comme je l'avais toujours craint.

En disant cela à Harry, Neville nous avait présenté, et c'est à ce moment que tous mes scrupules se sont envolés, parce que mon fantasme des 5 dernières années m'avait dit "enchanté Mlle McKinnon" tout en me servant son plus beau sourire - celui qui réservait habituellement aux belles filles avec qui il flirtait. Malheureusement pour moi, 30 secondes seulement s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne nous quitte pour se diriger vers Ernie McMillan. Je le regardai s'éloigner en me disant qu'au bout du compte, connaître Neville pouvait avoir ses bons côtés. À partir de cet instant, je pris comme résolution d'être très gentille avec lui. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas gâcher ma seule chance que j'avais avec Harry juste parce que cela me répugnait de me servir de Neville. En fait, c'était tout le contraire : je n'était absolument pas gênée de l'utiliser à mes fins personnels.

De nos jours, l'égoïsme est une vertue vous savez? Si vous ne la considérez pas comme telle, vous êtes foutu, et je peux vous certifier que vous allez en bavez dans cette jungle que l'on ose appeler la vie.

Je sais que je me contredis beaucoup, surtout lorsqu'il est question de mon opinion vis-à-vis notre existence, mais je suis humaine, même si certain d'entre vous peuvent en douter.

Je dis que je n'aime pas la vie et pourtant je me décris comme étant l'exemple parfait de celle qui pourrait réussir. Et je vous dit également que nous ne sommes jamais satisfaits de ce que nous possédons. Comme le dit le proverbe : l'herbe est toujours plus verte dans le jardin du voisin, ou quelque chose du genre.

* * *

_Cette fic ne sera pas une Morag/Harry, elle sera une Morag/Neville..oui oui, vous avez bien lu une Morag/Neville._

_Pourquoi Neville? Parce que j'adore ce personnage et que je trouve qu'il est souvent un peu trop laissé de côté. Alors, je vais lui rendre hommage, même si ce sera au travers d'une véritable garce. _


	3. Deux faces

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde décrits dans la série "Harry Potter" sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling et non les miennes. **

_Contrairement aux deux derniers chapitres, j'ai décidé d'écrire celui-ci à partir du point de vue de Neville et non de celui de Morag. _

**Chapitre 3**

**Deux faces**

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression d'être invisible, que les gens vous voient mais sans vraiment vous voir? Et bien, bienvenue dans mon monde. Vous savez, peu de personnes savent à quel point il est difficile de subir ce genre de situation. On dit qu'on est habitué et qu'on s'en fiche, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le fait est qu'on ne s'en fiche pas du tout. Nous espérons toujours que quelqu'un nous remarque, nous parle, nous sourit. Et je ne parle pas de conversation axée sur ce que nous avons fait pendant les vacances ou de celles sur la pluie et le beau temps, non, je parle d'une vraie conversation, où on fait mention de ses peurs et de ses joies, de ses angoisses et de ses passions.

Lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'avais crû avoir trouvé ce genre de relation. En fait, j'ai eu l'audace de penser que je m'étais fait de véritables amis.

J'étais si naïf. Qui aurait voulu être ami avec moi, je vous le demande? Alors, bien vite, je suis devenue ce qu'on pourrait appelé "l'ami de remplacement". Par exemple, s'il y avait une dispute entre deux personnes, j'étais celui avec qui l'un des deux amis allait passer son temps, et j'étais également celui qui allait être oublié aussitôt les réconciliations faites. Et malgré le fait que j'avais l'air de bien m'incommoder de ce statut qu'on m'octroyait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rêver qu'il n'y ait pas de réconciliation. Vous pouvez dire que je suis égoïste, je ne vous en voudrais pas, après tout, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Lorsque ces pensées se faisaient lumières dans ma tête, j'essayais immédiatement de l'y en chasser. J'avais tellement honte de moi que j'aurais pu courir me cacher dans la forêt interdite, et pourtant, tout le monde sait que je craint cet endroit.

Toutefois, je tentais de dissimuler ces émotions au plus profond de moi. Pour être franc, je préfère cacher toute émotion qui pourrait embarrasser ou incommoder les autres. Je n'ai pas envie que mes camarades de classes se sentent obligés d'être triste lorsque je suis triste ou qu'ils me prennent en pitié quand j'ai un problème, ce qui arrive assez souvent, je vous l'accorde.  
D'ailleurs, si je ne faisais pas cela, les gens risqueraient de voir le vrai moi, et il y aurait de fortes chances qu'on réattribut mon rôle "d'ami de remplacement" à quelqu'un d'autre, ce que je ne veux absolument pas.

Je ne suis pas heureux, vous savez. Non, vous ne le saviez probablement pas, car c'est la première fois que je l'admets. Toute ma vie, j'ai maquillé mon visage réel en érigeant une façade qui n'est connue que de moi seul. Vous avez peut-être l'impression que je suis hypocrite? Vous pouvez le croire. Mais vous devez comprendre que ce mur est important pour moi ; il me permet de continuer sans avoir l'air de m'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre, ce qui est pourtant le cas.

Parfois, je me dis que ça pourrait être pire, et que je pourrais avoir vécu la même existence qu'Harry : la mort de mes parents, passer mon enfance dans une famille qui me hait, avoir un psychopathe à mes trousses, etc. Et d'autres fois, je me dis que ça ne pourrait pas être pire, car ce l'est déjà.

Mes parents ne sont pas morts, ils sont fous. Ils sont là et pas là en même temps. Je crois que c'est encore plus atroce que s'ils avaient été tués, car je peux voir à quel point ils ont souffert. Et non seulement Bellatrix Lestrange leur a enlevé la vie, elle a également transformé leur mort en enfer, car nous les voyons. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'une personne meurt, on se dit qu'elle est à présent dans un monde meilleur et, un jour, avec le temps, la souffrance de la perte de l'être cher s'estompe et est remplacée par les nombreux bons souvenirs que nous avons de lui. Mais je vois mes parents, ma grand-mère les voit, et mon grand-père les voyait, alors la souffrance ne cesse de continuer et il nous est impossible de passer à autres choses, car leur corps toujours présent nous les remémore

Cela me rappelle une phrase que j'ai lu une fois : mes parents et moi, "c'est comme le soleil et la lune : toujours ensemble et pourtant, éternellement séparés". Enfin, il me semble qu'elle ressemblait à ça.

Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Je dois avouer que pour un personne qui n'est pas dans cette situation, cela doit être plutôt difficile à comprendre.

Vous vous dites sûrement en ce moment que le destin de mes parents est peut-être plus horrible que celui des Potter, mais que moi, au moins, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse et que je n'ai pas eu de meurtrier prêt à m'occire à chaque coin de rue. J'avoue que pour ce qui est de Voldemort, j'étais au même point que la plupart des élèves de l'école, c'est-à-dire en danger, sans pourtant être le numéro un de la liste noire. Mais pour ce qui est de l'enfance, c'est une autre histoire.

Être constamment comparé à un fantôme n'a rien d'heureux, croyez-moi sur paroles. Harry aussi s'est souvent fait comparé à son père, c'est lui-même qui me l'a dit, mais il s'agissait de comparaisons positives. Quant à moi, tous les membres de ma famille, ma grand-mère principalement, n'ont jamais arrêté de me dire que j'étais "un bon garçon, mais que je n'avais malheureusement pas l'intelligence de mon père". Ma grand-mère m'a une fois demandé si la raison pour laquelle je ne parlais pas du sort de mes parents était parce que j'avais honte. Je lui ai répondu que non. La véritable raison est que, oui j'ai honte, mais pas de leur situation actuelle, mais de moi. Comment dire aux autres que mes parents étaient des sorciers exceptionnels, alors que leur unique fils a de la difficulté à réaliser une potion toute simple? Jamais je ne pourrais supporter les regards accusateurs des gens qui verraient bien que je ne fait rien pour honorer la mémoire de mes parents.

Cela fait-il du sens? Non. Rien de ce que dit ne fait de sens. Je ne suis pas intelligent, je le sais. Ni drôle, ni sportif, ni passionné. Je ne suis personne. C'est ce que j'ai répondu il y quelques années à Luna Lovegood. Je le pensais alors, et je le pense toujours, peu importe ce que peut en dire Ginny Weasley. De toute façon, que peut-elle savoir? Elle est belle, intellgente et populaire. Elle a de véritables amis et sa famille ferait tout pour elle. Moi, il y a longtemps que j'ai appris que si j'ai un problème, je dois m'en sortir tout seul, sans aide. Bon, j'admets que quelquefois, j'ai reçu de l'aide d'Hermione Granger, mais je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé. Je serais mort avant de le faire. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi brillant qu'elle, mais j'ai tout de même ma fierté, et ça, personne ne pourra me l'enlever.

Alors, quand je l'ai vue, aussi belle et fière, et pourtant aussi seule, j'ai su que finalement ma vie avait peut-être un sens.

Elle était assise toute seule dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Nous retournions à l'école après les vacances de Noël et du jour de l'An. Au début, j'avais voulu aller m'asseoir avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, mais en voyant les regards gênés qu'ils me lançaient, signes qu'ils ne voulaient pas que j'entende ce qu'ils racontaient, je les ai simplement salué, en leur disant que j'allais retourner à mon compartiment. Bien sûr, j'en n'avais pas, et je croyais que j'allais devoir faire le trajet debout dans le couloir, mais, en marchant dans le train, j'ai remarqué ce compartiment vide à l'exception d'une personne que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant.

C'était une fille qui devait être en sixième ou septième année. Elle avait des cheveux châtain, retenus en queue de cheval, un visage en forme de coeur et elle portait des lunettes. En somme, elle était plutôt jolie, mais sans plus. Le genre de fille qui peut facilement passer inaperçue. Elle regardait par la fenêtre et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, complètement inconsciente de ma présence.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, je me suis décidé à entrer et je lui ai demandé si cela la dérangeait que je partage ce compartiment avec elle. Lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte, elle avait brusquement tournée la tête pour voir d'où venait le bruit, mais après lui avoir fait part de ma requête, elle est tout doucement retournée à la comtemplation du paysage qui défilait dehors. Habitué à ce genre deréaction, je ne me suis pas laissé abattre et je suis allé prendre place devant elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais extrêmement nerveux. Je la regardai du coin des yeux, tappant des pieds et faisant des bruits avec ma bouche qui auraient réussi à exaspérer la plus patiente des personnes.

Toutefois, elle n'a rien dit. Elle n'a même pas soupiré. Non. Elle a souri.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que je pouvais faire sourire quelqu'un, et pourtant c'est ce que j'avais fait bien malgré moi. Et là, je me suis dit que quelque chose clochait et qu'elle devait probablement rire de moi en fait. Pour être certain, je lui ai demandé.

Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas de mes affaires et ensuite elle m'a appelé "Nulville". Ce que je n'ai pas apprécié. Elle pouvait m'insulter si elle en avait envie, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de rire du nom que mes parents avaient choisi. J'ai donc rétorqué que c'état "Neville". Puis, essayant de sauver le peu de chance que j'avais d'être ami avec cette fille, j'ai pointé sa robe du doigt en disant qu'elle venait de Poufsouffle et que je ne la connassait pas. Je voulais par là l'emmener à me dire son nom et à me parler d'elle. Encore une fois, j'ai été surpris.

Elle a soufflé de façon presque inaudible "comme tout le monde".

Et là, j'ai cliqué. Cette fille était comme moi. Invisible aux yeux de tous et tout comme moi, elle jouait la carte de l'indifférence pour ne pas s'effondrer. J'ai su à ce moment que ma vie avait un sens, car j'ai finalement vu que je n'étais pas seul et que peut-être, peut-être, j'avais le pouvoir de changer quelque chose pour cette fille. Et l'idée qu'au moins l'un de nous deux allaient avoir la chance de sortir de l'ombre alluma un soupçon d'espoir en moi. Peut-être que moi aussi j'allais pouvoir être sauvé...

* * *

_Il est probable que cette histoire se termine au prochain chapitre. Si vous avez des idées de comment elle pourrait se terminer, n'hésitez pas à me les dire, ce serait même très apprécié. _


	4. Perdus

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire, ainsi que le monde qui les entoure, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapitre 4 **

**Perdus**

Je sais que je ne suis pas une lumière, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis un idiot pour autant. Lorsque j'ai commencé à parler à Morag suite au retour des vacances, j'avais dans l'idée qu'elle s'ouvrirait à moi petit à petit, qu'elle allait baisser sa garder qu'elle tenait constamment alerte et, que finalement, elle allait consentir à devenir mon amie. En fait, j'espérais que nous devenions un peu plus que des amis, mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer non plus.

Toutefois, je me suis heurté à un mur. Un mur en béton pour être plus exact. Je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie une personne aussi solitaire et aussi antisociale. Mon amitié, elle n'en voulait pas. Elle ne me l'a pas dit explicitement, mais ses regards et ses paroles, qu'elle crachait comme du venim, parlaient pour elle.

J'ai failli abandonné. Savez-vous ce qui m'a retenu? C'est un évènement. Un évènement qui pouvait sembler anodin pour bien des personnes, mais qui m'a ouvert les yeux.

Nous étions en cours de botanique et j'avais demandé à Morag d'être ma partenaire pour un projet. À ma grande surprise, elle a accepté. Je suppose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser de faire équipe avec le meilleur dans le domaine, non que j'aime me vanter, mais il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. Au moment même où nous allions débuter notre travail, Harry s'est dirigé vers moi et m'a demandé s'il pouvait être mon coéquipier. Bien sûr, je lui ai répondu que non, puisque j'étais déjà avec Morag, que je me suis empressé de présenter.

Et c'est alors que j'ai vu ce que j'avais voulu voir pendant des semaines : ses yeux pétillaient de vie et de joie. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait paru aussi belle. Harry l'a remarqué, car il s'est aussitôt mis en mode "charmeur", ce qui a semblé encore plus plaire à Morag. Finalement, après quelques secondes, Harry s'en est allé et est parti dans la direction d'Ernie McMillan.

En regardant la brunette assise à mes côtés, j'ai vu qu'elle continuait à suivre Harry du regard. Devant cette scène, mon coeur tiraillait entre deux sentiments : la tristesse, car j'aurais voulu que ce soit moi qu'elle regarde ainsi, et l'espoir, puisque je venais d'avoir la preuve que Morag n'étais peut-être pas si heureuse d'être seule qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire.

Après cela, Morag se mis à être plus gentille avec moi, souriant en me voyant et riant à mes blagues stupides. Je voyais qu'elle se forçait, car je ne voyais pas l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Cette étincelle qui s'allumait que lorsque Harry n'était pas loin. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je reconnaît ne pas être le garçon le plus intelligent de la planète, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Je savais bien à quel jeu jouait Morag : elle se servait tout simplement de moi pour se rapprocher d'Harry.

Au début, cela me peina, et j'avoue avoir pleurer un peu - mais juste un peu -, mais finalement, je me suis repris en me disant que moi aussi je l'utilisais d'une certaine manière. Après tout, je désirais la sauver pour me sauver moi-même. Le degré d'égoïsme n'était peut-être pas le même, mais il était là.

Ça a pris un certain temps, mais j'ai commencé à m'habituer à la gentillesse feinte de Morag. En fait, je la prenais presque pour acquise. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais une amie, aussi fausse soit-elle, qui n'était pas là que parce que son meilleur ami l'avait abandonnée. Dans un sens, l'amitié de Morag était sûrement pire, mais je préférais me voiler la face et rester dans mon petit monde imaginaire.

Mais comme toute bonne chose a une fin, j'ai été vite ramené sur terre, et de façon brutale en plus, par nul autre que...Harry.

Cela s'est passé en avril. Les ASPICs approchaient à grands pas, nous laissant, les septième année, submergés de devoirs et de sept ans de notes à réviser.

J'étais dans la salle commune de Griffondor, essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce que j'étais en train de lire, tâche plutôt difficile, puisque Ron et Hermione avait décidé de s'engueuler dans la même pièce. Comme je savais qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne cessent de se crier dessus et ne commencent à s'embrasser et à enlever leurs vêtements - quoique l'idée de voir Hermione nue ne me dérangeait pas -, j'ai préféré m'éclipser discrètement, mes nombreux livres dans les mains, tout en espérant trouver la tranquilité tant désirée à l'extérieur.

Vous savez, pendant tout le temps que j'ai connu Harry, je l'ai rarement aperçu seul. Il était toujours accompagné d'au moins une personne, chuchotant et riant, le visage conspirateur.

Et pourtant, cette journée-là, il était complètement seul. Il était assis par terre, sous un arbre, qui devait être son préféré, car il s'y habritait souvent, et il avait l'air de fixer quelque chose. Ses traits étaient sérieux et anxieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça mais, avant même que je m'en rende compte, mes pieds se sont mis à avancer dans sa direction... avant d'être interrompu par Morag.

"Tu fais quoi, Neville?" m'a-t-elle demandé, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. Elle savait parfaitement ce que je faisais, car ses yeux l'ont trahie : ils brillaient trop.

"Je vais voir Harry," avais-je répliqué de ma voix la plus confiante.

"Je peux venir avec toi, j'aimerais connaître mieux tes amis?"

Elle était définitement très forte. Elle avait déjà des excuses toutes faites, mais je voulais désespérement parler seul à Harry.

"Non," répondis-je tout simplement.

J'ai crû que sa mâchoire allait tomber sous la surprise.

"Mais...pourquoi pas?"

J'ai failli flancher à ce moment, car je pouvais entendre la déception percée dans sa voix.

"Parce que j'ai envie de parler à Harry tout seul," et comme pour rajouter à mon soudain accès de courage et de volonté, j'ai levé la tête bien haute, comme pour essayer de l'écraser par ma taille - qui n'était pas négligeable -et de la faire sentir inférieure. "Alors, je te prierais de me laisser s'il-te-plaît," ajoutai-je de manière un peu plus délicate - je n'avais quand même pas envie qu'elle pleure. "On se voit plus tard, d'accord?"

Elle avait opiné de la tête. J'avais pu voir la tristesse dans ses yeux et ses épaules s'affaiser sousla déception qu'avait engendrée ma décision. Je l'ai regardé un instant, alors qu'elle s'éloignait, le poids de la culpabilité sur mon estomac. Vous savez, je dis rarement non, mais à chaque fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal, comme si j'étais le pire humain qui soit.

Lorsque Morag entra dans le château, je détournai finalement le regard pour le fixer sur Harry. Il n'avait même pas bougé d'un poil. Au moins, j'avais la certitude qu'il n'allait pas partir précipitamment dans les prochaines secondes. Je suis donc allé vers lui, les mains profondément enfouis dans mes poches : j'ignorais totalement ce que j'allais lui dire. N'oubliez pas que j'avais décidé d'aller le voir sur un coup de tête.

"Hé Harry!" l'avais-je simplement interpellé.

Harry a levé les yeux vers moi. Je crois que la dernière fois où j'avais vu ce regard sur lui, c'était peu après que son parrain soit mort au département des mystères à la fin de notre cinquième année. Il arborrait un air de quelqu'un de perdu et d'effrayé. Pas de l'effroi comme lorsqu'il en ressentait quand Vous-savez-qui était vivant, mais de l'effroi qu'on ressent lorsqu'on ne sait pas ce qui va nous arriver.

"Salut Neville," m'a-t-il répondu, "qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi?"

En guise de réponse, j'ai pris place à côté de lui, mes pieds à plats sur le sol et mes mains pendantes entre mes genoux.

On est restés silencieux pendant quelques minutes, chacun attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose. Au bout du compte, c'est moi qui ait craqué en premier.

"Qu'est c'qui ya, Harry?"

Il a fait un énorme soupir, comme pour se préparer mentalement à ce qu'il allait me dire, et puis, il s'est lancé.

"T'as pas l'impression des fois qu'on perd le contrôle de notre vie, Neville?"

"Euh...ça dépend de ce que tu veux dire pas 'perdre le contrôle'..." Je voyais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

Autre grand soupir...

"Perdre le contrôle, c'est quand tu sais qu'un évènement que tu n'as pas prémédité va complètement chambouler ton existence et que tu ne peux absolument rien y changer...tu comprends ce que j'veux dire?"

Aussitôt, j'ai pensé à Morag, et aux sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Je n'avais pas voulu tomber amoureux d'elle, mais c'était tout de même en train de se passer. En pensant à elle, mes yeux se sont automatiquement dirigés vers le lieux où elle se trouvait : le château.

"Elle va te faire souffrir, Neville," a tristement soufflé Harry.

À ce moment, Morag est sortie. Je pouvais voir ses magnifiques cheveux bruns voler derrière elle. La lumière du soleil couchant y faisait ressortir des éclats dorés et enflammés, la rendant encore plus belle à mes yeux. Puis, elle a levé la tête et ses yeux ont rencontré les miens. Je pouvais presque sentir le parfum de sa peau et la chaleur irradier de son corps. J'étais perdu.

"Je sais, Harry. Je sais."

* * *

_Pour le moment, j'hésite sur "l'événement" dont parle Harry, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré rester mystérieuse sur le sujet pendant ce chapitre. Mais si vous avez une suggestion, je vous invite à m'en faire part. _

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


	5. Secret révélé

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et le monde qui l'entoure ne sont aucunement ma propriété. Ils sont celles de J.K. Rowling**

**Chapitre 5 **

**Secret révélé**

Les confidences d'Harry me laissèrent songeur pendant plusieurs jours, surtout lorsque je remarquai que Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas l'air d'être au courant d'un quelconque problème. La seule idée qu'Harry ait pu me raconter un véritable secret me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Tout à coup, je me sentais immensément coupable : j'avais crû être utilisé comme ami de remplacement et qu'aucun griffondor de mon année ne me considérait vraiment comme l'un des leurs. Et pourtant, Harry s'était confié uniquement à moi.

Je pensais beaucoup à ce qu'il m'avait dit : comment un événement peut-il bouleverser toute une vie? En fait, j'imaginais tout un tas de situations les plus improbables les unes que les autres. En même temps, je me disais que le plus petit détail pouvait totalement changer le cours des choses. Après tout, si Vous-savez-qui n'avait pas tuer les parents d'Harry, serait-il encore en vie? Le serions-nous? Bref, je me sentais immensément philosophique. Même Morag me le fit remarquer. Selon elle, j'étais trop songeur et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout : il semblerait que ce genre de comportement ne reflétait pas ma véritable personnalité. Vous pouvez comprendre que cette déclaration de sa part m'a fait croire pendant un long moment qu'elle devait me prendre pour un imbécile fini qui n'avait absolument rien dans la tête.

Étrangement, autant le problème d'Harry me préoccupait-il, autant j'étais obsédé par la dernière phrase qu'il m'ait dite ce jour-là. Soudainement, ma relation avec Morag ne me semblait plus aussi saine que je l'avais crû de prime abord. Je savais que je devais lui parler, et mettre les points sur les "i", mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce fameux courage dont tous les griffondors sont supposés être dotés. Mais je savais une chose...

Morag allait me faire souffrir.

Il ne fallait pas être génie pour s'en rendre compte. Elle pouvait me mener par le bout du nez et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Avez-vous déjà compris l'expression "esclave de son plein gré"? Et bien, je crois que j'en suis l'exemple parfait. Toutefois, je continuai de la voir, préférant faire taire la petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait de lui parler.

* * *

Plusieurs chances de discuter avec Morag se présentèrent à moi, mais je ne sut en saisir aucune. Un jour, alors que nous étions en train d'étudier des notions de potion, je décidai de lui parler. 

"Morag?"

Elle ne releva même pas la tête, continuant de gribouiller sur son parchemin.

"Quoi?"

"Je...je..."

Je ne terminai jamais ma phrase, car à cet instant, Harry traversa la bibliothèque à la vitesse de la lumière, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Ron et Hermione restèrent à leur table, complètement inconscients de ce qui venait de se passer.

Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, et comme j'étais résolu à me faire pardonner d'avoir penser ne pas avoir d'ami, je me levai aussitôt, dit un faible mot d'excuse à Morag et me dirigeai dans la même direction qu'avait pris Harry trente secondes plus tôt. En sortant de la bibliothèque, je le vis au bout du couloir. Soudainement, il tourna à gauche et disparut de ma vue.

Discrètement, mais rapidement, je me suis empressé de le rejoindre. Cependant, nous fûmes séparés par un escalier qui changea de direction. Heureusement pour moi, j'eu le temps de voir où il allait : le septième étage. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait aller sur cet étage : la salle sur demande.

Je pris environ quinze minutes à retrouver mon chemin et à trouver la fameuse porte qui disparaissait qu'au moment où elle était vide. Hors, elle était tout ce qui a de plus visible à ce moment. Mes mains étaient à quelques millimètres de la poignée, quand je m'arrêtai sec. J'admets que je n'étais pas certain que déranger Harry ne soit une très bonne idée. Je veux dire, que se passerait-il s'il se trouvait en compagnie d'une fille dans une situation compromettante? D'un autre côté, Harry avait le moral si bas ces temps-ci que cela ne m'aurait pas surpris qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Finalement, la peur que mon ami se fasse lui-même du mal prit le dessus et je tournai la poignée.

Le premier son qui parvint à mes oreilles fut celui d'un sanglot. Harry était en train de pleurer. Je jetai un oeil dans la pièce.

Elle avait l'allure d'un salon très accueillant, avec deux canapés de cuir couleur crème, sur lesquelles il y avait de jolies coussins brodés, une table basse avec un vase et des fleurs en son centre. Tout le mur de droite était recouvert de fenêtres : de longs rideaux blancs y étaient accrochés. Au fond, il y avait un grand foyer encadré de deux bibliothèques qui atteignaient le plafond. Je pouvais voir de la porte que plusieurs photographies de famille et d'amis reposaient au milieu des livres des bibliothèques ainsi que sur le mur de gauche, qui se trouvait à être un escalier qui menait à un étage supérieur imaginaire.

Harry n'était pas assis sur l'un des canapés. Il s'était recroquevillé entre le foyer et la table basse, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait entendu entrer, et si c'était le cas, il ne m'a rien dit.

Tranquillement, mais sûrement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, je suis allé m'asseoir à côté de lui, comme cette journée sous l'arbre, là où toute cette histoire avait commencé. Comme cette fois-là, j'ai gardé le silence, attendant qu'Harry s'ouvre à moi que lorsqu'il serait prêt.

Près d'une heure fila avant qu'Harry ne se décide à lever la tête et à rencontrer mon regard.

"Nev..vville," hoqueta-il entre deux sanglots, "j..j'ai fait u..une gros..se con..connerie."

Puis, il se remit à pleurer, cette fois-ci sur mon épaule. J'avoue avoir été pétrifié. J'ignorais totalement quoi faire. Vous savez, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un de ses amis, masculin de surcroît, pleure, et encore moins dans vos bras. C'est le genre de situation très embarassante pour un garçon, et c'est pire lorsque cela arrive devant un autre garçon. Mais, je l'ai laissé faire. Harry avait besoin d'évacuer la pression. Donc, pour essayer de le réconforter le plus possible, j'ai passé mon bras droit autour de ses épaules et j'ai effectué une pression de ma main, mais attention, j'ai tout fait cela de façon très virile, il n'y avait rien d'homosexuel à mon geste.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se calma : il devait être épuisé. Je retirai mon bras et je me mis à scruter son visage, espérant trouver des réponses à mes questions.

"M..merc..ci Neville," me dit Harry, tout en essuyant ses larmes et son nez. Tout à coup, il émit un petit rire, "Dit, tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir sur toi, par hasard?"

"Oui, tiens," répondis-je en lui tendant mon mouchoir que je gardais dans ma poche arrière droite.

"Merci." Il se moucha bruyamment et disposa du mouchoir en le lançant dans l'âtre du foyer.

"J'peux te poser une question, Harry?" demandais-je prudemment. Après tout, je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne peur et qu'il décide de ne rien me dire.

Le survivant me lança un bref coup d'oeil avant de retourner à la contemplation des flammes, puis, il hocha la tête.

"Ce salon...il appartient à qui?"

Dans le fond, je connaissais la réponse à ma question, mais je voulais l'entendre de la bouche d'Harry.

"À mes parents...j'ai vu des photos de cette pièce dans un vieil album."

Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il soupira longuement et abaissa la tête vers ses pieds.

"Quand j'ai vu ce salon, je me suis dit..non...en fait... jamais je n'avais tant voulu qu'ils ne se soient pas fait tués. J'aurais voulu vivre mon enfance et mon adolescence dans ce salon. Tu comprends?"

Je comprenais que trop bien. Ce salon, ces meubles et ces petits objets familiers qui le décoraient, représentaient la sécurité et l'amour qu'Harry avait manqués.

"Oui, je comprends très bien."

Le silence suivit ma réponse, nos passés malheureux flottant au-dessus de nos têtes.

"J'ai mis une fille enceinte, Neville," laissa finalement tomber Harry, avant de prendre une grande respiration, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau.

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je me serais attendu.

"Quoi? Mais qui?" Je cherchais désespérément à rencontrer le regard d'Harry, je voulais qu'il ait confiance en moi.

"Tu..tu ne la connais pas. Elle est plus vieille que nous. Je...dis-moi Neville, t'as fait ton testament toi?"

J'étais complètement déboussolé. Quel était le rapport, vous voulez bien me le dire?

"Bien sûr que non. J'ai seulement dix-sept ans."

"Et bien, moi non plus. Et pourtant, j'avais le mage noir le plus puissant à mes trousses. Mais quel jeune de dix-sept ans pense à ça? Candy...elle s'appelle Candy...et bien, c'est ce qu'elle a pensé."

Il me regarda à ce moment d'une façon très intense, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de dire était clair.

"Je comprends rien à c'que tu racontes, Harry," lui dis-je avec franchise.

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus que d'habitude.

"Se..selon les lois magiques - j'ignore si elles sont pareilles dans le monde moldu - enfin... quand quelqu'un meurt et qu'il n'a pas fait de testament, tout son argent et ses biens reviennent aux membres les plus proches de sa famille et tous les membres reçoivent une part égale. Quand je parle de membres les plus proches, je veux dire maman, papa, frère, soeur et enfant," il fit une pause de quelques seconde, " Est-ce que tu comprends à présent?" me demanda-t-il, l'air plus désemparé que jamais.

Malheureusement, je ne comprenais que trop bien.

"Est-ce que...est-ce que t'as beaucoup d'argent, Harry?"

En réponse à ma question, il me fit un sourire las.

"Quelques millions de galléons d'or, c'est suffisant pour toi?"

C'était suffisant, oui. Candy avait fait exprès de tomber enceinte pour que son enfant hérite de tout l'argent d'Harry, jusqu'à la dernière noise. Elle avait espéré qu'il meurt.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire maintenant?" murmurai-je faiblement, "J'veux dire, maintenant que tu es encore en vie."

Harry émit un faux rire, qui ressemblait plutôt à un ricanement.

"Je dois lui verser une pension alimentaire extravagante. Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerais pas de payer tout cet argent, si j'avais au moins la certitude qu'il irait à mon enfant, mais je sais parfaitement bien qu'elle va tout garder pour elle."

Puis, soudainement, Harry se leva d'un bond, et entreprit de faire tomber tous les livres, photos et objets, qui se trouvaient sur les étagères.

"Tout ça, c'est la faute de ma foutue célébrité! rugit-il, tout en donnant un coup à la table basse. "À cause d'elle, mon propre gamin va vivre avec une écervelée égoïste qui va probablement le gâter en lui disant qu'il peut tout faire parce qu'il est l'enfant de cet idiot d'Harry Potter, qui a été assez sot pour croire qu'une belle femme de vingt-six ans était suffisamment atirée par lui pour vouloir coucher avec lui." Il termina son furieux monologue en arranchant les rideaux des fenêtres, qu'il roula en boule, avant de les jeter dans le feu.

Et il reprit sa place à côté de moi, haletant, le visage cramoisi par l'effort et la colère.

"Il va devenir un vrai Drago Malefoy," souffla-t-il, entre deux respirations, "j'en suis certain."

Et avant même que je m'en empêche, je me suis entendu lui dire :

"C'est pas obligé, tu sais."

Harry m'observa, les yeux remplis d'espoir et de méfiance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Et bien, tu pourrais demander la garde légale de l'enfant," et avant qu'il n'émette une quelconque objection, je m'expliquai davantage, "je veux dire, quel est le juge ou le ministre, ou peu importe la personne qui se chargera de l'affaire, qui refusera de te donner la garde. C'est toi qui as sauvé le monde, c'est toi qui as plein d'amis influents, c'est toi qui possède des millions de galléons d'or..."

"Mais...je suis pas prêt à prendre soin d'un enfant...j'ai juste dix-sept ans. C'est la première fois que j'entrevois un avenir pour moi..je peux pas...je peux tout simplement pas," finit-il lamentablement.

"Peut-être que tu peux pas, mais si tu ne le fais pas, ton enfant va être malheureux, tout comme tu l'as été, et il va t'en vouloir de n'avoir rien fait. Et toi aussi, tu vas être malheureux, parce que tu vas te sentir coupable de n'avoir rien fait."

Je savais que là, j'avais touché un point sensible. Harry en avait toujours voulu à Dumbledore de l'avoir abandonné chez les Dursley où il n'avait pas eu d'enfance, il n'allait tout de même pas faire la même erreur, j'en étais certain.

Je le regardai réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, observant ses yeux qui allaient et venaient, comme s'il regardait plusieurs choses dans le salon. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et il respirait très fort, révélant ainsi sa nervosité.

Je décidai d'abattre mes dernières cartes.

"Écoute Harry, tu n'es plus seul à présent. Depuis le moment où tu as couché avec cette fille, tu es devenu père. Tu as de la famille, tu vas avoir un bébé."

Il me regarda intensément, pesant mes mots.

"Ne voudrais-tu pas que ton enfant vive dans ce salon?" rajoutai-je, en écartant les bras et en regardant autour de moi.

Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry. Un vrai sourire.

"T'as raison, Neville. T'as tout à fait raison."

Il prit sa cravate qu'il avait enlevé sur la rampe d'escalier et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il était en train de partir, et moi je restais là, sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

"Hey! Où est-ce que tu vas?"

Il tourna sa tête dans ma direction et me répondit, le sourire toujours présent :

"Voir Rémus. Je vais lui demander ce que j'dois faire pour obtenir la garde de mon gamin."

Puis, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il avait l'air ne pas trop savoir quoi faire.

"Merci Neville... de m'avoir aidé, j'veux dire.Personnellement, le seul conseil que j'ai à te donner en ce qui concerne ton problème, c'est de l'obliger à être franche avec toi. Je sais que c'est un conseil plutôt faible comparé à celui que tu viens de me donner, mais je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Salut."

Et il quitta le salon.

Harry avait raison. Je devais absolument jouer franc jeu avec Morag, et elle également.

Précipitamment, j'ouvris la porte à mon tour et j'allai en courant à la bibliothèque. Je l'y trouvai, lisant dans le même livre et écrivant quelques mots sur le même parchemin. En me voyant, elle afficha l'un de ses petits sourires qui me faisaient grincer des dents tellement ils étaient faux. Je décidai de ne pas aller par quatre chemins.

"Il faut qu'on parle Morag. Maintenant."

* * *

_J'ai décidé de donner une dimension tout ce qui a de plus ordinaire au problème d'Harry, tout en gardant dans l'esprit que cela devait avoir rapport avec sa popularité ou ses pouvoirs. Je voulais démontrer ainsi qu'Harry, aussi puissant soit-il, demeurait un jeune garçon qui commet des erreurs comme tous les autres et qu'il devait en assumer les conséquences. _

_Il ne reste qu'un chapitre à cette histoire.Ce dernier sera vu du point de vue de Morag. _

_J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances_

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


	6. Changements

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic et le monde qui les entourent ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.**

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je l'ai écrit en moins de deux heures et je dois vous avouer que je l'aime beaucoup. Il est certain qu'il pourrait être améliorer, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais me remettre dans le même état d'esprit que je l'étais aujourd'hui. Je vous avertis immédiatement que j'ai dépeint Neville d'une manière différente dans ce chapitre, et je suis désolée si vous n'appréciez pas ce changement que j'ai effectué dans sa personnalité. _

**Chapitre 6 **

**Changements**

"Il faut qu'on parle Morag. Maintenant."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais au moment où j'entendis ces mots, j'ai su ce qui allait s'ensuivre. C'était peut-être dans le ton de sa voix, ou tout simplement l'expression de son visage, une expression que je ne l'avais jamais vu adopter : un mélange de tristesse et de résolution.

Lorsque je le vitarriver, venant vers moi à grands pas,je pris aussitôtmon sourire charmeur qui, je l'espérais, ne trahissait pas mes sentiments intérieurs. Car je doutais, voyez-vous? Oui, je doutais de moi et de mon entreprise. Je doutais de la justesse de ma relation avec Neville. Et le plus effrayant de tout, je doutais de mon amour pour Harry.

Au courant des derniers jours qui précèdèrent cette altercation, j'avais commencé à me poser des questions sur mes raisons qui me poussaient à aimer Harry, et pour être franche avec vous, il y en avait très peu. Cette découverte me fit extrêmement peur, puisque cet amour avait été la seule chose constante pendant toutes mes années d'études à Poudlard, et savoir à présent que j'avais probablement confondu amour et éveil de la sexualité, m'effrayait et me couvrait de honte à la fois.

C'est en pensant à cela, assise au milieu de la bibliothèque à côté de Neville, qui attendait vraisemblablement que je dise quelque chose, que je décidai de cesser de jouer la comédie. Mon sourire s'effaça.

"Oui, t'as raison. Je crois aussi qu'il faut qu'on se parle. Mais pas ici...viens! je connais un endroit..." et prenant mes livres d'une main, et la main de Neville dans l'autre, je l'entraînai hors de la pièce.

Je l'emmenai dans le seul endroit que j'aimais dans toute l'école, c'est-à-dire la volière. De ce point, on pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait autour du château, ainsi que les levés ou couchers de soleil, et malgré le fait que c'était plutôt bruyant en raison du pépiement incessant des hibous et chouettes, j'y trouvais une quiétude que je n'arrivais pas à trouver autre part.

En passant le pas de la porte, je lâchai la main de Neville et j'allai me poster au milieu de la volière. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de respirer le plus normalement du monde, alors que mon coeur battait la chamade. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je tremblais comme une feuille. J'avais tellement peur de ce qui allait se produire. Pour cacher mon signe de nervosité à mon compagnon, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et espérai de tout mon âme qu'il dise les premiers mots.

Doucement, je l'entendis s'agiter derrière moi. Sa respiration était également plus forte que d'habitude et cela me rassura : je n'étais pas la seule à être anxieuse.

Même si je ne le voyais pas, je le sentis s'approcher de moi. À ce moment, plus que jamais, je voulais qu'il démontre ce courage dont tous les griffondors étaient supposés posséder, et qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il pouvait hurler, s'il le désirait, briser des objets, pleurer, m'insulter, cela m'était bien égale... je voulais juste qu'il mette fin au silence pesant qui régnait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Morag?"

Sans m'en rendre compte, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux et me retournai pour lui faire face.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

Je savais parfaitement bien ce qu'il voulait dire, mais je désirais gagner du temps, car j'ignorais totalement quoi répondre. Et Neville le savait. Las, il se passa une main sur le visage et dans les cheveux, tout en poussant un long soupir.

"Ce que j'veux dire, c'est que..." il marqua une pause, cherchant vraisemblablement ses mots, "il y a à peine quelque mois, tu ignorais totalement qui j'étais... enfin, si tu le savais, tu ne m'adressais pas la parole. Et la première fois qu'on s'est vraiment parlé, tu m'as regardé comme on regarde la plus dégoûtante vermine qu'il soit possible d'imaginer."

Là-dessus, j'ouvris la bouche en unevaine tentative pour m'expliquer, même si je ne savais pas quelle explication j'allais lui fournir. Toutefois, il perçu mon intention, puisqu'il m'interrompit en levant la main.

"Non, laisse-moi finir. Je ne suis pas stupide Morag, peu m'importe ce que tu en penses. J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais Harry. J'ai bien remarqué le changement de ton attitude vis-à-vis moi au moment même où je te l'ai présenté."

Intentionnel ou non, le ton de sa voix avait graduellement augmenté tout le long de son laïus. Et je vis finalement tout l'ampleur de ce qu'il faisait : il vidait son coeur. Toute la rage, toute la colère, la jalousie et la souffrance que je lui avais fait subir au courant des derniers mois s'étalèrent devant moi, me frappant de plein fouet.

"Je suis désolée, Neville," murmurai-je, autant pour moi-même que pour lui.

Un rire troublant répondit à mes excuses.

"Tu es désolée?" murmura-t-il. "Tu es désolée?" répéta-t-il plus fortement.

Alors qu'il répétait sans cesse cette question, il s'avançait vers moi d'un air dangereux, qui me fit reculer. Je n'aimais pas ce Neville. Je l'avais toujours vu si doux et si affable qu'il m'était impossible de l'imaginer en colère. Et pourtant, à ce moment, j'étais incapable de me souvenir à quoi il ressemblait d'ordinaire.

"TU ES DÉSOLÉE?" hurla finalement le garçon que j'avais blessé.

"OUI!" hurlai-je à mon tour. Je ne pouvais plus endurer tout cela ; il me torturait volontairement et je le soupçonnait d'apprécier ce qu'il faisait. Les larmes commencèrent à inonder mes joues, chatouillant mon visage et s'écrasant brusquement au sol et sur le col de ma robe.

J'étais alors adossée à l'un des murs de la volière, essayant avec grand mal de respirer. La douleur que je ressentais, la culpabilité qui me rongeait, m'étouffaient et me faisaient hoqueter. J'aurais voulu...j'aurais voulu me coucher en petite boule sur mon lit, à la maison...j'aurais voulu que ma mère me chante une berçeuse en me caressant les cheveux...j'aurais voulu tout oublier...

Mais je ne pouvais pas, tout comme Neville ne pouvait pas.

"Comment as-tu pu te servir de moi comme ça, Morag?" me demanda-t-il dans un murmure déchirant. "Tu étais mon destin..."

En entendant cela, je levai précautionneusement la tête. Il était là, à un mètre à peine de moi. Il me regardait aussi et son regard exprimait la même émotion que moi : le regret. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés à force d'y avoir passés les mains et son visage cramoisi reluisait des preuves de son chagrin.

"Je...je devais te sauver," réussit-il à me dire entre deux hoquets.

"Me sauver de quoi?" avançai-je prudemment. J'étais étrangement curieuse de savoir pourquoi il croyait que j'étais son destin.

"Des ténèbres..."

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Croyait-il ce que je pensais?

"Mais de quoi tu parles, Neville? Je n'étais pas une mangemort si c'est ce que tu insinues."

Il rit de nouveau. Il s'avança plus près de moi et il leva la main droite. Avec celle-ci, il décrivit, sans me toucher, les contours de mon visage. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi et ses yeux qui me scrutaient, sans oser rencontrermon regard interrogateur.Je fronçai les sourcils sans comprendre.

"Je voulais... je voulais te libérer de toi-même," me chuchota Neville, qui souda finalement son regard au mien. "Je voulais te faire découvrir toutes les beautés de la vie que tu étais en train de manquer. Tu étais toujours toute seule, perdue dans tes songes et broyant du noir. Tu n'aimais pas la vie, Morag. Tu ne la vivais même pas." Il fit une pause, l'air incertain de ce qu'il allait dire. "Tu étais une coquille vide."

J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait de moi qui me faisait souffrir, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il avait raison. Encore une fois, le désir de pleurer tout mon saoul sur mon lit s'imposa à moi, mais Neville n'avait pas terminé. Il me retint fermement, alors que je glissais le long du mur, pour me retrouver pas terre.

Tout comme moi, il pleurait toujours. Il leva de nouveau la main droite, sauf que cette fois-ci, il la plaça sur mon visage, le pouce dessinant mon menton, et la paume reposant au creux de ma joue.

"J'ai essayé de te sauver, mais tu n'as pas voulu de mon aide. J'ai cru qu'en te sortant de la noirceur, j'arriverais moi aussi à remonter à la surface, mais j'avais tort...j'avais tort."

"Je suis tellement désolée, Neville... je voudrais pouvoir remonter le temps et changer tout ce que j'ai fait, mais..je ne peux pas," terminai-je dans un souffle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant, toute l'attitude de Neville changea. Il cessa de pleurer et ses yeux, qui étaient jusqu'à maintenant emplient d'une profonde tristesse, réflètèrent de la compassion.

"Je sais," me répondit-il simplement, avant de se pencher et de frôler ses lèvres sur les miennes. Trop rapidement, il se redressa, et il se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser mon front, dans une douce caresse semblable au frôlement d'un papillon.

"C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi," laissa-t-il tomber, en se relevant.

Encore toute étourdie pas le court baiser qu'il venait de me donner, je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Tu me tues, Morag," continua Neville, en s'éloignant de plus en plus de moi. "Si je restes, tu vas m'entraîner avec toi, et cela, je ne le veux pas. Tu es comme une personne qui se noie : tu va emmener ton sauveur vers la mort en même temps que toi. Et même si je crois que je t'ai aimé, je dois d'abord penser à moi et me détacher de toi, pour mon bien."

Lentement, ses paroles s'infiltrèrent dans mon cerveau et toute la signification de ce qu'il venait de dire prit un sens. Tremblante, je me relevai à mon tour, incertaine sur mes jambes flageollantes.

"Alors, tu..tu ne veux plus qu'on soient amis, c'est ça?"

J'avais de la difficulté à croire qu'il puisse m'abandonner, alors que j'avais tant besoin de lui.

Il sourit faiblement, les mains dans ses poches.

"L'avons-nous déjà été?"

Et il sortit de la volière, sans même un regard derrière.

Comme dans un mauvais rêve, je me laissai retomber au sol, incapable de pleurer : j'en avais plus la force. Peut-être Neville avait-il raison? Peut-être suis-je de ces personnes qui ne veulent pas être sauvées? Maintenant que mon seul ami était sorti de mon existence, que me restait-il?

De lui-même, mon regard se porta sur l'horizon et sur le soleil qui se couchait, enflammant tout le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui.

Que me restait-il?

* * *

_Pour ce qui est de la suite, je vous laisse le soin de l'imaginer..._

_Bisou_

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


End file.
